Powder coating materials are typically applied to objects or workpieces by spray application apparatus and processes. These spray application apparatus and processes include electrostatic and non-electrostatic processes as are well known. Spray application of powder coating material to workpieces often is done in a spray booth that is used to contain and recover powder overspray that does not adhere to the workpieces during a powder coating operation. Powder overspray may be recovered from the booth and either recycled back to the feed center for re-use or otherwise disposed to waste or other uses. A powder cyclone separator is commonly used as part of a powder recovery system whereby powder overspray entrained air is drawn from the spray booth through duct work into a cyclone separator which operates to remove powder that is entrained in the air volume. The separated powder falls to the bottom of the powder cyclone separator where it is then transferred to a receptacle. One of the more significant aspects of any powder coating system is a powder coating material change operation and the associated system down time and labor involved in such changeovers. For example, when the color of the applied powder needs to be changed, the entire system must be cleaned and purged of the just used color before the next color can be applied. This involves the need to clean and purge the spray guns, feed hoses, the spray booth and the cyclone separator.